The Masquerade
by Vicarious Pleasure
Summary: A hereditary trait affects Naruto due to an Enemy slaying his friends. what will happen next?


Please r&r. If you _must_ flame, then please give constructive criticism. As I re-read my other story, I was stricken by the flaws… I enjoyed writing it to start, but as I went on, I just disliked the style I was using (if that makes any sense)

I could use help with a name for this fanfic btw…

Musical recommendations _**are the titles of the chapters**_

First recommendation: Friend of the Night by: Mogwai.

:

((Play: Friend of the Night by: Mogwai))

Chapter One: Friend of the Night

Contrary to common thought, Uzumaki Naruto was not a bumbling idiot. He enjoyed his academic classes, and even worked part-time to pay for the expense of extra-curricular classes for himself and his younger brother. He paid attention in classes, and even was capable of tutoring his younger brother enough to keep him at the top of his grade. Naruto himself was forced to keep his exuberance for learning secret, as he may be deemed a threat to Konohan society.

He was loved by his parents until his second year… The Kyuubi attacked the village and his father, the hokage, was forced to action. He sealed the Kyuubi into his growing little boy. His mother who had been sickly and pale since his birth, was left to care for him, and possible care for the growing life in her womb. The villagers muttered things when they thought that she couldn't hear. Unbeknownst to them not only could she hear it, but so could little Naruto. As the months passed, Naruto fell ill. He ran a high fever, and was constantly sweating. He was ghostly white for the longest time.

Then the child was born. Naruto was forced to stay home and wait while his mother was in the hospital. His caretaker for the day glared at him sharply every-time he twitched. After several hours without his mother's presence, he began to tear up. Not a minute later the Hokage came into the house. He smiled a teary eyed smile and held a bundle with in his arms. He told Naruto that his name was Tatsuya…That he had a little brother now. Naruto smiled, and a single tear slid down his cheek. He searched the room quickly to find his mother. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He began to panic, and attempted to get out of his bed, only to be stopped by the hokage. The smile upon his face was gone, and yet the tears remained. Naruto then knew… He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad. He turned his face, closed his eyes and cried. Many were the months that passed before he returned to some sense of normalcy.

After two years of reclusion and being forbidden to leave his house, Naruto went outside. He began to understand why the elderly man wanted the two to stay inside. He saw sadness. He saw despair. And worst of all he saw hatred. Not a single person he saw offered him even the slightest gesture of warmth. He was shaken by the coldness. His brother looked ready to cry. Naruto hated to see his brother in such a state. He had made a vow to keep his brother content. And Tatsuya was just that. Content.

Throughout the years Naruto had been beaten many times. He had never truly shown signs of caring in the academy. No one knew him but Tatsu… but he was fine with that…the two would never be alone. They'd always at least have each other..._Won't we?_

:

(several years later)

Naruto and Sakura sat against opposite rails of the bridge each going about their own business. Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes. He smiled. The wind today was soothing. He sat silently content with just listening. Sakura on the other hand was doing her best not to gape at Naruto. He usually was so annoying, but today… he was normal…serene in fact. She couldn't help but smile herself upon seeing his expression. She had seen the way the villagers treated him he would do well with a day as beautiful as this one. Especially considering what today was.

Sasuke then walked onto the bridge. He looked to Sakura questioningly about Naruto and only received a shrug in reply. He proceeded to sit next to naruto he smirked slightly. Today was a day not to sulk. He may not let it show but he cared enough for his friend to acknowledge him on this day. He smiled wider when he remembered what it was that Kakashi was planning. He Kakashi and Sakura had planned this out for a while now…

Kakashi then Shunshined onto the bridge and inspected his three charges. After a moment he settled his gaze upon Naruto.

"Follow me…The three of you." He said.

The group moved at a slow gait through the village and halfway through Tatsuya joined them in their walk. They passed the many landmarks of Konoha and stopped on The one place Naruto least expected. He stood atop his fathers face at the monument. He smiled and turned back to his friends. Somehow each had managed to pull out a gift. Kakashi had gifts in one hand and a cake in the other. Naruto smiled his genuine smile. This was probably the happiest day of his life. Upon receiving his gifts, Naruto tore into them earnestly. From Kakashi he received a mask, much like the very one that he himself wore, and a crimson breastplate. From Sakura he received A black cloak with a crimson spiral emblazoned upon the back. Swirls of wind trailed across the bottom of the cloak. From Sasuke he received A katana with a spiraling guard. From Sarutobi, he received several form fitting pairs of black pants, matching sets of shirts, and a crimson metal plate to go over his thighs.. Lastly, from his brother, he received Crimson Pauldrons, and matching greaves/soleret's.

Tatsuya chose this moment to speak.

"We more or less bought these things to go together as a single set. We figured that since you're a ninja you should use something more becoming of one, and thusly we replaced orange with crimson. Crimson metal and black cloth suits you well…Happy Birthday from all of us, Aniki."

The day was joyous, and all were jubilant the cake was eaten and stories were told, and after many hours, the sun finally set. His friends, sensei, and even the Hokage who came along after a few hours hugged him and wished him a good rest. Thus he and his brother were left watching the others walk off towards there homes, and once the last one was out of sight, they too headed to their abode. Pleasant dreams awaited Naruto.

:

(The next Afternoon)

((Play: The Grudge by: Tool))

Naruto and his team had met up early today and headed to the Hokage tower to receive an assignment. Upon their arrival, they found Iruka and Sarutobi waiting. Iruka opened his mouth to speak then turned to Crimson clad shinobi. Iruka raised a brow at Naruto's new attire, after a moment of staring, he continued what he was about to say.

"It seems that we have a C-ranked mission that seems suitable for you're squad. Several chunnin have been asking for relief on the border between fire and rice countries. Seeing as how there is presently no known village in rice country, we believe that you all should be able to handle this. What do you say? Up for another C-rank? Or will you stick with a D. I hear Tora the cat is particularly vicious in the summer…"

Kakashi refrained from answering for the moment. He looked his gennin over for any signs, then turned back to the two seated at the desk.

"I believe that my team has no objections." He said cheerily before turning to face his team.

"Everyone, hurry home and pack supplies for a week. We're probably going to be on patrol for a while. Meet at the northernmost gate in two hours." That being said, the each member of the group sped off to prepare.

:

(12 hours later, and halfway to the border)

Kakashi lead the group To the North-east at break-neck speed, animals, and plant-life whizzing by dangerously. He soon began to slow his pace seeing as how Sakura seemed ready to drop from exhaustion. Once at a complete stop, they chose to set camp for the night.

"I'll take the first watch tonight. Naruto, search for some water and fill up all of the canteens. I can hear flowing water from here, so it shouldn't be to difficult to find. Sakura, get some firewood and any other fauna that may be used as kindling. Sasuke, find something here that we may eat. While you all get these things, I'll set up all of our tents.

They all immediately went off, intent to complete their tasks as quickly as possibly, except Naruto, who went about it at a leisurely pace. It seemed he was just within range to hear conversation from camp. As he filled the first canteen, he heard several loud 'thunk's' followed by two individual pairs of footfalls. Judging by the sound of their approach, they were friendly, but he applied chakra to his ears just in case. He continued filling the canteens, and heard Kakashi begin to converse with the sources of movement.

"I suppose that you two are the chunnin that we were sent to relieve?" Kakashi asked blandly.

There was a slight shuffling before the answer came.

"Yes…we've been here quite a while, and honestly things get dull very quick… but with all due respect, we only intend to pass through."

Naruto heard more shuffling, and decided to head back towards their camp. He could tell from the sounds that Sakura and Sasuke had already arrived, and were entering their respective tents. He increased his pace. Not wanting to stay out alone, and just as he entered the clearing the Nin's, who had only gone a few feet past Kakashi drew their weapons. He yelled.

"_**KAKASHI-SENSEI!"**_

Kakashi sensed the distress in Naruto's voice, and turned, kunai immediately coming to hand.

Two clawed arms came towards his face, and groin. Both of which were parried to the side, but Kakashi failed to see the Kunai sliding in just between them. The blade slipped between his ribs, and Kakashi slumped onto the blade. Upon hearing Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura immediately came out from their tents. Just in time to see their sensei impaled on the blade. The two charged the clawed 'Chunnin' Sasuke forming seals as he ran.

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"_

The fire balls were launched from such close proximity, that the Gennins were blinded by their intensity. Unfortunately, from the fireball emerged a clawed spiraling form. With an attack quite similar to the Gatsuuga Kiba was known for, Naruto was stricken in the head, knocking him into the air. He hit the ground hard. Sasuke, who had just regained his wits from the blindness, checked to see where Sakura was, only to see the sword wielding nin sprinting behind her. He threw a kunai to draw attention to the nin, but it was thrown of course by the turbulent winds caused by the other nin's spiraling strike. It struck Sakura's shoulder. The sword wielding Nin proceeded to stab Sakura through the back of the head. She fell to the ground silently.

Naruto having recovered enough to see this immediately began glowing with crimson chakra. He attempted to unleash a wave of the Kyuubi's killer-intent and distract the men. The reaction from the killer-intent stopped Sasuke in his tracks, but it wasn't enough to prevent the clawed nin from drilling his claws through Sasuke's abdomen.

Naruto unlatched his sword from his back and blindly charged the two Nin. He swung causing the ground to break under the pressure of Kyuubi's chakra. Despite the strength in his slashes, he moved slowly, and clumsily, since he'd had no formal training in swordsmanship. Naruto swung once more, after which, the sword-wielding nin stomped the blade deeply into the ground, creating an opening for his comrade. The clawed nin leaped forward and stabbed Naruto between the gaps in his armor. The claws managed to reach his heart. He then twisted the claws around making them protrude through the back. Warmth and color left his face. Then finally Naruto slumped forward. The Nin's relaxed to some extent before attempting to remove him from the claw.. The aura he previously had doubled. Ghostly blue flames of unknown energy surrounded him, decimating the clawed nin. The other nin took off using shunshin to escape this presence. The Pupils of his eyes flickered between momentarily, before settling into blue. His mind was filled with questions, accusations, voices. None of which had ever occurred to him before. His skin paled, and canine-teeth sharpened (even more). His hair lengthened. All in all He resembled an undead combination of the first and fourth hokage's.

. He gasped for air, and hoped it was just a dream. His eyes opened upon the scene, and he did something one normally does in the presence of something so horrible. He passed out.

:

Naruto's eyes opened to the sight of a tunnel filled with gray-green, mucky water. He sat for a moment, before his head snapped towards another branch of the tunnel. Something...Someone… Was imploring him to move this way. He stood and trudged onward through the water. Beyond the first few tunnels was a great and menacing black door. He opened it and was met with a chamber far larger than any he had seen before. Before him lie a gate, with a piece of paper holding the word 'Seal', and the fiercest demon known to humanity.

"**Boy… you've awakened something older, and potentially more dangerous than myself… Naruto… Those nin didn't just come close to killing you… they did. Although you were, and are, technically dead, you have yet to pass on. This has happened several times in the past but only on the rarest of occasions. Naruto, that nin who killed you triggered a hereditary trait that skips from generation to generation to find the most suitable host. You know have Hemophilia, or more, specifically, Vampirism."** upon seeing Naruto's face after hearing this, she decided it best to elaborate even more.

"**Contrary to common thought, Vampires ****can**** go out in daylight, ****aren't**** affected by garlic, and ****aren't**** all affected by the disease in the same manner. Though that particular tale is most likely best to be told after you've taken care of you're friends… they weren't as lucky as you." ** As the Kyuubi finished speaking, Naruto fell to the ground. Tears falling freely, and head buried in his hands.

The Kyuubi, after having gotten to know the boy before her could no longer bear watching the scene.

As Naruto, was surprised when he felt a pair of arm's embracing him. He moved his head to hear shoulder and returned the embrace, pouring his sorrow out with invigorated vehemence.

"All will be well, young one. You will, see you're friends again."

:

((No Way by: Korn))

(Several hours later)

Naruto awoke to the gentle caress of the wind on his face, the full moon filling his Azure eyes, full of despair, and longing. He slowly glanced over to the corpses of his comrades… _'they didn't deserve this…'_ He thought to himself. He stood quickly and began to dig. Time passed slowly and he couldn't help but ponder how this could've occurred. They hadn't provoked the other nin as far as he knew. Then it hit him. They had attacked his friends for the same reason as every other pompous prick in Konoha. He dashed forward, in the direction of Konoha. He knew what would happen next. They would now target his little brother Tatsuya.

He hoped beyond hope that he could only make it in time. He sped up as much as possible, reaching speeds never known to him before this day. He may even have been able to put Kakashi to shame. Then time seemed to slow. The gates came into sight. He pushed forward, using every fiber of his being to make it in time. As he reached the gate, he didn't stop to speak with the guards. He sprinted towards his apartment. Ninja who hated, and loved him alike stared at him as though he were insane. He jumped towards the door and knocked it off it's hinges… Too late. There on the wall of the apartment was his brother. Kunai pierced his hands and feet, keeping him in place. An array of gashes went through his body. His arms were burned. Naruto panicked, cried, and yelled. He felt for a pulse… his eyes widened.

'_his alive…but it's fading! What can I do? What should I fucking do?!'_ he thought to himself. He didn't honestly expect an answer…

"**Kit… there is a way."** A voice rumbled.

Naruto jumped at the opportunity.

"I'LL DO _ANYTHING_!" he yelled.

"**Then you can only hope that you're sibling reacts well…to the embrace…"**


End file.
